


A Very Strange Transformer Or Two? (DISCONTINUED for now)

by TransformerTale



Series: A Very Strange Life For A Very Strange Transformer Or A Few. [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: And Swerves' annoying... To say the least.., Multi, Oh, Yay 2nd part!, pretty sure this ones' gonna have some fun/funny things in it :P., same tags as first only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: After finding out what the Autobots want of him, how will Soundwave react? What are the Decepticons planning? And will anyone be able to help the computer before he's offlined due to over-work? Find out!!!





	1. Meeting In Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm choosing to continue this thing! :P now time for cringe.

Soundwave sat there unmoving, just waiting for something, so Prowl decided to try and speak to him, try to well, make  things move along.

 

 

 

 

> "So... Soundwave... I want-no I need you to know that just because your in the brig it doesn't mean your a prisoner, for now.. I guess, we just... want to help you take a break? Yeah, uhm, sorry not the best with conversations..."
> 
> _"Soundwave : Acknowledged Weak Point and Vulnerability."_ His robotic monotone broke through the awkwardness of the moment and so Prowl chose to continue...
> 
> "Uh yeah, yeah, but still, care to tell me why, you don't recharge often?"
> 
> _"Negative."_
> 
> "Yeah, thought as much, look as much as I'd just  _ **love**_ to stick around and chat, Ima go get us some energon cubes, so try not to go anywhere, capeesh?" Prowl's voice was laced with sarcasm and amusement.

Prowl started to walk off and as soon as he did, Soundwave reached into the wall and pulled out a small datapad and started to work, only Shockwave, Megatron, Starscream, and him knew which and where they were hidden but that would probably not make to much of a difference, he managed to get rather a lot done before Prowl came back hold two energon cubes, and when he did Soundwave quickly put up the datapad.

 

 

 

 

> "I'm back."
> 
> _"Affirmative."_

Soundwave knew it wasn't a question but he said something anyways so he could know that he was still in the cell. Prowl opened the cell's forcefield and came in sat one of the cubes down before leaving the cell again, closing the forcefield and drinking down his own quickly. Soundwave didn't even touch the cube, he had more important things to do once Prowl left, so he waited, eventually Prowl turned.

 

 

 

 

> "Uh, ya'know it's about recharge time and you _**still**  _haven't touched that cube, right?"
> 
> _"Affirmative."_

Prowl vented a sigh before turning back around and punching in a code with his digits, a berth in the cell came and Prowl turnt towards him, before just walking off saying.

 

 

 

 

> "Now just recharge 'kay? _We_ have a lot to do tomorrow, and Swerve will be here _**trying** _to  _ **talk you** _to  _breaks_." A laugh was evident in the voice but Soundwave didn't care. 

 Soundwave stood and grabbed the energon cube, walking over to the forcefield he slid it underneath it and over and in front of his symbionts cell, they took it happily Rumble piping up.

 

> "Thanks Boss."
> 
> _"Affirmative."_
> 
> Soundwave turnt and went back up to the sitting area and took back out the datapad to continue his work that's what he did. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey! So your Soundwave huh? Wow! That's cool! I heard that he had captured a decepticreep yesterday but wow! Didn't think it'd be you! _**Anyhow** , _I'm Swerve! Nice to meet you! I think.... I was told that I get to try and help you though, so! Yay?! Yeah, _**yay**_! I'm going to take this new quest seriously, _**very** _seriously! Hey! Do you like quests? What do you like? Do decepticreeps like anything even? Haha! Quests are fun, don'tcha think? I think so!

Soundwave vented out a sigh, this guy was crazy alright, but Soundwave let him continue just so the bot would probably distract himself from what Soundwave was working on. It was going to be a long, _**long** _day...

 


	2. Wait, Swerve, Whirl, Autodorks Dancing All Around! :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other title:Swerve doesn't work, so... Who now?

 

 

 

> "And then the entire base exploded!!! _**AGAIN!!!!**_ Hahahah!!! It was hilarious! Before that I had decided not to help Wheeljack with one of his experiments but uh, I uh, _**couldn't help myself?"**  _Swerve had been talking for hours while Soundwave had gotten work _done._
> 
> Swerve turnt and went into the cell and sat down and said, "Whatcha doing?"
> 
> _"Information : Restricted."_
> 
> "Oh, okay I guess, anyhow what about you? What do you like to do in your spare time?" 
> 
> _"Soundwave : Spare-time Unrequired and Waste."_ Soundwave had thought for a second about that one.. What did he find fun again? He couldn't remember so he didn't tell him what. 
> 
> "That's sad, ya'know? But! It's okay! We can find out together! How about that?" 
> 
> _"Negative. Help Unnecessary. Working Suffices."_

Swerve vented out a sigh and continued to talk about well, everything and anything. Soundwave had stopped listening, it was all pointless things after all. Nothing but a waste of time he could be using to work. Finally Swerve left and Soundwave started to get some real work done. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> "I'm telling you! He doesn't want to take a break! It's like he doesn't even know what a 'break' is!" Swerve hissed out angrily to Optimus, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and Prowl. As he was said to report to. "And if I can't get him to take a break you _**know**_  no one else can!" 
> 
> "Swerve, now, now, maybe he just needs some more time, maybe I should try talking to him?" Ratchet said nervously, he knew that Swerve was the master of breaks -along with the terror twins that is.- and well that they needed to help Soundwave take a break, nothing less, nothing more...
> 
> "I agree with Ratchet. If Ratchet can give some knowledge of why breaks are important to Soundwave maybe he will listen?" Optimus cut through their thoughts trying to be the voice of reason. They all nodded getting ready for tomorrow when Ratchet would try to help. 

* * *

 

Soundwave more so heard Ratchet coming then see, the pedesteps loud against the medal floor. Soundwave was not in a talking mood, nor was he in a good mood, but he wasn't offline, so it was complicated to say he was doing bad, would be an overstatement but to say he was good would also be one. So he stayed quiet waiting for Ratchet to come in and say something first. He did, and he sat down right next to Soundwave, almost to where their frames were touching, Soundwave stared at the small spot secretly as Ratchet started up the conversation. 

"So, uh Soundwave, you are here for us to help you nothing more, nothing less, understand?" 

Soundwave nodded, _"Affirmative."_

 

 

 

> "Okay, well, you see, what we are helping you with is you taking a break. And it's actually quite serious if not taken heavily in short; Humans have died because of over-work, as have cybertronians, though that's more rare... But it is still possible and while we **_are_**  in a war, I do not wish for anyone, not even **_Megatron_ **to offline because of something like that. So please, please let us help you, offlining because of battle wounds are one thing but over-work is a whole other story." Ratchets' voice was laced with worry, something that could easily be mistaken for pity, and that's what always happened with Soundwave. 
> 
> _"Soundwave : Assistance is Unnecessary. Soundwave : Functions 100% Properly."_
> 
> Ratchet vented a heavy sigh before saying, "I understand just please try to understand that we all need to take some breaks eventually. Even _**ME**!_"

And then an alarm sounded and Ratchet stood so fast that Soundwave thought for a moment he was going to fall over be he didn't, and he started running, closing the forcefield behind him, Soundwave recognized the alarms, they were indicating that the Decepticons were attacking.


	3. Oh, Oh Decepticons Everywhere!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the decepticreeps are up to up 'til ta battle with ta autodorks. Have fun meh brothas.

"So is Megatron gonna tell us _**why** _we are going to attack the Autodorks' base or are you, Starscream?" Thundercrackers' voice rang out like well thunder in the small meeting room. Murmurs of agreement soon following.

"Ugh, why, isn't it _**obvious** **Megatron**_ wants to rescue the  _ **computer**_ , of course!" Amusement and mocking tracing his voice the whole way. Causing laughter to erupt from the crowds.

 ** _"SILENCE, FOOLS!"_** Megatron's voice quieting everyone easily. "We have  _ **work**_ to do..."

* * *

A few hours had passed since the meeting had first started, no one knew yet how to rescue their behated walking computer... But well then again, no one but Laserbeak and Megatron truly cared to find and rescue Soundwave and his minicons. But well they **_'had'_** to try, right? 

"Ya'know... We  _ **could**_ just attack, get in, get them, and then get out? Right?" Starscream was mocking Megatron for his insolence but it went unnoticed by Megatron.

"Good idea Starscream... We will leave once everyone is fixed enough to go into battle, understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone answered with the same, bored voice.

* * *

Two days, it took _**two days**  _for everyone to be ready enough, but finally they took flight heading towards the Autodorks' base and knowing quite well that as soon as they were in radar an alarm will sound but they didn't care, so they flew off towards the base.

"And... Why are we doing this again?" Skywarp asked bored. 

"Because, _**Lord Megatron** _is lonely without that computer around." Starscream hissed with amusement.

> "Hahahha, someday your going to get in trouble for mocking our leader, Starscream!" Thundercracker laughed on the left side of Starscream, Skywarp to the right. 

"Oh I know." Starscream said with a devilish smirk to himself.

That made everyone on the seeker's comm laugh even more. Sky, TC, and Star smiling to themselves and to each other. Megatron vented heavily to make his presence known. 

> "I can hear you dweebs laughing... So.. Care to tell me what your  _ **laughing** _about?" Megatron's voice sounded angry, bored, cold, and just plain off mocking.
> 
> Starscream didn't care though and said easily, "Oh, just about the natives of this planet and how _**stupid** _they are. Nothing more, nothing less, _**M'Lord."**_
> 
> "Oh, truly Starscream... With how _**stupid**_ they are, you are not _**nearly**_ as **_smart_** ** _and_** ** _obedient_** as **_them_**." Megatron hissed out, causing laughter coming from everyone else but Starscream who was now fuming.

They flew onwards for what seemed like hours before arriving upon the Autobots' base and they could hear the alarms flaring off into the distance. This was going to be fun.... For them, at least.


	4. The Battle For A 'Computer' And His Minicons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is in third person so we see basically, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! Go save Soundwave!!!

The Decepticons promptly landed and transformed with ease.. Most of them were bored, others fearful of well all of this but Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, they were mockingly amused. But Megatron,  _ **oh, Megatron**_ , he was  _ **furious.**_  

The Autobots were inside of the Ark getting ready for the battle coming their way, no one,  _ **no one**_ was to stay inside the base. And, well, they were barking orders to each other trying to get a grip on what was going on, Finally they all got out and stood at attention. 

The Decepticreeps wasted no time they went straight into the battle without second thoughts. And pretty soon all was close to chaos.

 

> " _ **Prime!**_ Let  _ **my**_ officer  _ **go!**_ And,  _ **I may**_ let  _ **you live**_ to see  _ **another day!"**_ Megatron hissed it out, anger tracing each and every word and syllable. And then there was laughter, maniacical laughter, more so than anything the terror twins could have done, making everyone look to see who it was as they started to say something.
> 
> "HAHAHHAHAHAH! Oh,  _ **wow,**_ that's  _ **hilarious!**_ I mean,  _ **I mean,**_ truly,  _ **truly,**_ hilarious! Oh, wow- _HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!_ You're _,_ _ **you're, joking,**_ right,  _ **right?"**_ The bot hissed out in an amused, mockingly, but straight out  _ **mean**_ way. The Autobots and Decepticons knew the bot, it was a torquise-ish, green-ish, blue-ish color and the frame and build-up was an easy give away for a helicopter alt-mode, there was no mistaking it, this, was,  _ **Whirl.**_ And everyone,  _ **everyone,**_ or at least  _ **almost**   **everyone**_ , **_hated_** Whirl just as most of them hated Soundwave, with a  **burning passion**. 

But the fight continued, Whirl laughing every step of the way. But the Autobots were winning because of it. Because of how insane he was acting, the Decepticons really did think he was crazy, as did the rest of the Autobots but Whirl didn't care, that, or he just didn't realize it, but the Decepticons ran for cover just at the mere sight of him, which when they did Whirl seemed sad of or mad of. But there was no doubt, he was definitely, **_definitely, crazy._**

* * *

 

Soundwave could hear all of it, all of the fighting, as could his symbionts but they were stuck still, in the brigs' cells. Soundwave had given up leaving so he was sitting down working on the datapad, **_CRASH-SHOCK-CRASH--_** his minicons on the other hand...

 

> " _ **HEY! LEMME OUTTA HERE YA AUTODORKS SCUMS!!!"**_ Frenzy yelled, slamming himself into the wall,  _ **again.**_
> 
> "Oh, come on Frenzy, you're going ta blow ta circuit eventually...  _ **We, SHOULD BE GOING FOR TA FORCEFIELD!"**_ Rumble stated as he slammed into the forcefield, giving off an entire jolt of electricity.
> 
> "Oh, will, you  ** _both,_** stop this  **nonsense already**." Ravage hissed at them, being the voice of reason and  _ **logic, again.**_

Buzzsaw and Ratbat snickered at the oldest getting into a fight with the two youngest of them, it was definitely something entertaining enough to distract them. Ravage had been plotting since they got in the cell. Rumble and Frenzy trying to get out and escape, _while_ being obnoxious. Buzzsaw and Ratbat though, they had just been talking to each other, trying to lighten the mode for one another. But Soundwave, **_Soundwave,_** had  ** _completely_ _cut_ **them **_all_ _out_** of the **_telepathic_ _link_ **they had with **_him. They were scared_.** 

* * *

 

Eventually, the Autobots won, Whirl giving them the crazy edge they needed. So the Decepticreeps retreated to go and get repaired _again._ And the Autobots went back inside to get repaired to heading directly for the medbay, well everyone did this except Whirl who immediately refused to do so and went instead to his quarters. It was going to be the terror twins' turn to try and help the Decepticreep they had in the brig soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's all I can say... WELP!


	5. No One Seems To Work. So Now What? CHALLENGES ANYONE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all the Autobots but Whirl, who well, no one thinks could help had already tried to help Soundwave all of which failing and when Whirl finds out about him being the one they think can't help, he takes it as something he probably shouldn't. And well I also will show his first approach to it before the chapter ends. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think will happen? Who knows!!!

 

 

 

 

> The terror twins didn't work, Prowl, Swerve, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide,  _ **frag,**_ even  _ **Optimus**_ couldn't get him to take a break, Whirl was the only one who hadn't tried yet, and well no one wants him to try, he would after all probably just make things worse. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> "How about some **_bets_**?" Sideswipes asked as he looked between Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and Prowl. 
> 
> "What kinda bet, Sides?" Ironhide asked in a voice that betrayed his question, he already knew. 
> 
> "Who do you t ** _hink has the thinnest chance_** of **_getting_**   _ **Mister. Proper**_ down there to take a **_break_**?" Sides answered, asking the bet-question already. 
> 
> " ** _Really_**? **_Okay_** , I think the one that has it the worst, **_Whirl_**. **_No way_** could he be able to do it." Prowl stated in a matter-off-factly manner.

Everyone agreed, though, none of them knew that Whirl had been listening, so when he came into view, they all sat up suddenly and just completely straight. And Whirl asked them a question, one no one would've seen coming.

 

 

 

 

> "So... Is that a  _ **challenge?"**_ His voice hinted at amusement and mockery, and his one optic showed a wicked, amused grin of sorts. And before they could say anything to him he turned, and ran off. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "So.... Can I?  _ **Can I?"**_ Whirl asked Optimus quickly, not wanting to waste time. Optimus thought for a second, Whirl,  _ **Whirl,**_ actually _**wanted**_ to try and **_help_** someone? Optimus shrugged. 
> 
> "Where's the harm in trying, right Whirl?" Optimus said, glad that he actually wanted to help someone for a change. Whirl turned and ran off, without saying anything else, this was gonna be something **_new._**
> 
> * * *

Whirl walked towards the cell, a bored optic switching from his excited looking one, all adrenaline from before gone. He easily got there and started to lean against the wall, already fully aware the Decepticreep in the cell to the left of him was on a datapad working, he chuckled silently to himself due to it and decided to say something. 

 

 

 

 

> "Look, get this straight, okay? I  _ **don't** **want**_ to be the one to  _ **look**_ after  **you. Got it? Decepticreep?"** Whirls voice was traced and followed by an air of boredom. It made Soundwave glad that, finally, someone wasn't pitying him.

_"Affirmative."_

 

 

 

 

> _" **Good, we're on the same page. We aren't going to be 'friends' either. I don't wanna be your 'friend' anyhow."**_ Whirls voice was basically the closest you could get to the embodiment of boredom.

_"Soundwave : Mutual Understanding And Feeling."_

That was good, Whirl proper talk wasn't the best... But Whirl could still understand that at least. Then there was a pound on the forcefield to his right, he looked over, to see a minicon, and so he said the one thing he could see reasonable to say.

"Who in the  **Pits of Kaon, are you** _?"_ His voice still traced with boredom, as he asked.

 

 

 

 

> "Rumble, _**And** _**_who are you, Autodork Scum_** _?"_ The minicon, Rumble, asked easily, beforing throwing himself into the forcefield **_again_**. Whirl chuckled as he did so. And he answered.
> 
> " **Whirl** _._   **Not really** a **fan** of **_'Cons_** , ya'know... Only good **_punching bags_** to be **_completely honest_**." His voice was bored but Rumble nodded with a small smirk and said.
> 
> "I **_could_** say the **_same_** ** _thing_** to **_you,_** _ **Autodorks**." _His voice was just as bored as Whirls' only with a hint of amusement to the side.
> 
> Another minicon came up, one that only had a different color scheme than the first and said, "I'm Frenzy, and let **_me tell you_** , once **_I get out_** , I'm **_pancaking_** **_everyone_** to the **_ground_**."
> 
> "Heh, **_good_** ** _luck_** , **_you're_** **_not_** getting **_me_** , I'll **_knock_**   ** _you_ _down_** before you could even get **_close_**." Whirls' voice full of amusement by then. And then a cat came up and said simply.
> 
> "I'm Ravage. The two back there are Ratbat, and Buzzsaw, they don't speak much..." Ravages' voice sounded like someone who knew what they were talking about, logically sounding to Whirl. "And, well **_I_ _wouldn't_ **get **_them_ _started_ , **if **_I_ **were **_you_." **Whirl laughed a bit in his **_maniacical_** way causing them all to take a half-step back before he said.
> 
> "Oh, **_please_** , I've **_offlined_** more 'Cons then **_I can count_** , even **_if_** I had my **_servos back_**. **_They_** won't stand a chance." Whirl laughed a bit again before Rumble said something. 
> 
> " ** _Really_** , **_prove it._** " His voice was set with mockery.
> 
> "Okay, I **_have_** **_just_** the story to tell," Whirl was nowhere near thinking about stopping, so he didn't. "Me and the wreckers were **_out-gunned, out-numbered_**. They were calling a **_retreat_** , I didn't follow them. Even **_when_** they called me, **_telling me_** that the mission was **_suicidal_** , I stayed **_taking it as a challenge._** And **_we won_** that battle _because of it._ ** _I wanted a fight_** _,_ and  _I got one_ **.** In **_fact_**! That's why I'm here **_right now_**! I took this **_little thing_** **_their_** **_doing_** , **_trying_** to **_help_** a 'Con as a **_challenge_** , do I actually **_want to help a 'Con,_**   _ **Nope! Not at all!** "_ Whirl chuckled a bit at his own story, and then Rumble said something, piping up. 
> 
> "Hey! I remember **_that battle actually!_** **_I_** was in it! **_Even when_** we **_managed_** to **_shoot you_** , **_you just kept going!_** Some of us **_started to mistake you_** for a **_'Con even_**!" Now Rumble and Whirl were chuckling and laughing together. Even Frenzy joined in and, pretty soon the three were sharing different war stories, they still made **_plenty_** of **_empty threats_** **_while doing so but_** , **_they laughed_** about them, **everyone down** there **didn't** **_even mind_** the **_maniacical laughter_** , they had ** _just been surprised_** by it the first time. **_Jazz_**  had been **_watching it all_** **_through the cameras_** and was j ** _ust amazed_** at it, he had even **_commed_** up **_everyone_** else.


	6. Getting Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just explains a few things... And shows just how... The Whirl/Soundwave is gonna come into play... HAVE FUN!!!

 

A few weeks had passed since Whirl had started doing his turn to try and get Soundwave to take a break and even though there seemed to be no changes  _ **at all**_ , Whirl and him actually had created something as a simple little, well...  _ **Routine**_ , so to say... Whirl wouldn't,  _ **absolutely wouldn't,**_ let anyone else try again. He  _ **wasn't**_ gonna back off from the challenge.

*-The routine fell accordingly; Stay at the cell, not switching from day shifts to night shifts but still recharged at times letting Magnus or Prowl or someone he knew didn't really care for the plan to stand outside while recharging and while getting energon cubes for them both, Whirl of course knew by then Soundwave's liking to give it to the minicons so usually he helped in that respect. When it was supposed to be time for Soundwave to recharge he would tell him to go ahead and make sure to log it in so that they were easily fooling everyone. And well, Whirl, knew, that like himself, Soundwave didn't like pity, so he didn't give him any and let him work to his spark's consent. And while all of this happened, Whirl and the minicons would be telling stories, to the point of which, Whirl had figured out that they were actually his symbionts.-*

 

* * *

 

 

But everything was getting unclear now, because after they had accepted they were well, 'friends' with one another, feelings started to appear... Whirl and Soundwave, though the other didn't know, were beginning to feel more and more connected, Soundwaves' feelings of course, slipped through his telepathic link with his symbionts and so they knew, and when they seeped through. They would all send approving signals to him, somewhat liking his choice. But of course Whirl didn't know, even though his feelings had started to spread as well, and Soundwave, though telepathic never read his mind at that point, so Soundwave also had no clue of Whirls' feelings. And well, Whirl was beginning to think that he actually  _ **didn't**_ want the Decepticon to offline due to over work or, to  _ **offline**_ at all... And was thinking of ways to get the guy to take a break... Though most of the ideas weren't very nice ideas, but the more he thought of one of them... The more he **_wanted_** to do it..

Now though... Because of everything that was going on it became clear that the others were having doubts and coming up with ideas of trading them in for cease fires. And Whirl **_wasn't_** going to have it, well didn't **want** to have it.. But well soon he would find himself, in the room where they would try and swap the minicons back for one week cease fire and then Soundwave for another. **Even** if he didn't **_want_** to.

 

* * *

 

 

*-And now... Because I want this longer and because I need this chapter to make a bit more sense.... We shall discuss those 'thoughts' also how at any point I do '*-' or '-*' for the end of course that means it is an authors just well, giving out extra details that are totally optional to read. But anyhow let's get into the real point of this paragraph. Whirls 'thoughts' for those who can't tell or for those who just aren't dirty minded, meaning basically 'doing the do' but in well, no better way to put it. Cybertronian version! And how would that make him take a break? Very simple... What we humans call 'organism' it also takes a lot of energy so, uh, :P, Soundwave would be forced into recharge, due to lack of recharge and, overloading? ~Laughter~ ANYHOW! Yea. Uh. So... Beware of future chapters they may have some little ships in them... Whether or not it is just mentioned or implied, or well... Shown? Anyways.... Onto more important matters!!! THE WEEK CEASE FIRE WILL HAVE TO BE DONE 1ST BEFORE THEY GET THEM BACK, AND THE MINICONS AND SOUNDWAVE WILL BE GIVEN BACK AT DIFFERENT TIMES! DUH!!! THAT IS, IF THE TRADE GOES ACCORDINGLY!! But, uh, yea. AFTER, the symbionts are gone, that is most likely when the 'do' is gonna happen... So... BEWARE! :P-*


	7. Author Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya.

Okay hey guys! This work will probably turn out discontinued mostly because I was just re-reading it and it seems cringe now. But still I may re-write it at one point if I get asked enough times. But, well the other reason is because during the year I switch between the Undertale fandom and the Transformer fandom, so it would be hard for me to well, want to keep doing something all the time.

I also found out that I never finished this rp so it's difficult. I know where I want it to end up. I just don't know how to get there. Quite honestly if someone wants to take up finishing it, go ahead! I'd love to read it! It may help my writers block actually! Just make sure to credit, or not. I can't control you. No one can. Unless if they hypnotize you, but hey! I would _Never_ do that!

So yes, if you do try to continue it for me have fun also I may pick it back up on my own eventually I just wouldn't count on it if I were you.


End file.
